Can you love a one winged angel?
by Kisa LionHeart
Summary: Kisa Leonheart grew up not knowing her mother, only her cruel uncles and unloving father. Kisa only had her past and her omni power. Only 3 men can help her and it just so happens that those 3 men are the greatest villians in the Final Fantasy Worlds. (Ra
1. Default Chapter

PROLUDGE

All four were there, on the last day. The youngest was leaving them and never coming back. The kid didn't belong but they loved her, or at least, the oldest did. She had asked them to chronicle the adventures. They did and handed it to the kid as they packed for the girl.

"Tell us the story, one more time, before you leave." The oldest asked the kid. The look he got was uncertain but the grin after was a sure fire yes.

-

Kisa stood alone, frowning as her father walked in.

"Ready to go" He asked, a shadow across his unreadable face.

"Yeah." She responded cooly, not paying attention to him. She was out on her balcony, watching the sunrise, he was about 30 yards back, next to her bedroom door. The began to rise quickly but not fast enough for her. The light covered her as her dark human eyes became an icey blue with a cat slit. She let out her long black hair from it's ponytail, and shook her head gently. It fell to her butt, nearly covering it.

"Kisa" A yell rank through the house. A male, young, called for her. She knew who, and smiled gently, walking off her balcony, and to her door. She rotted down-stairs. In the living room she saw her father sitting on his large blue recliner. Next to him was her older uncle, Cloud Strife. He saw her and gave a quick glare as he walked out of the room. He never liked her. After him was her younger uncle, Zidane. She never knew the last name of this uncle, He was quiet about his past.

Zidane grabbed her arm. "Let's go! Now, I'll be riding ahead, you and your dad will be behind me, and Cloud behind you. See ya, I'm leaving now" He grinned and walked out.

After he left, her smile faded. She looked toward her father and saw his glazed blue eyes. They were always glazed, ever since her mother died. _To tell the truth, I never met her, _Kisa thought frowing again. They all said she had her father's eyes but her mother's hair. She never could know, she never had the chance. She sat on the couch, sighing.

Her father looked up. His face now see able truely. She knew her father only by his name. Squall Leonheart, now by the name of Leon. She only knew him by stories for they never liked each other. _He would never love me as a daughter, _she thought, as he stood.

"Come on." He stood up, looking over at her very quickly, and then saw Cloud finally walk back in. He wasn't in a good mood, he never was.

Kisa smiled again, her thoughts wandering to the place she was going. Hell's Isle... home of the retired villians of the worlds.

Cloud looked to her"What are you smiling for" He asked with abrupt rudeness.

"Just thinking about living with my family's worst enemies. You know who I'm talking about." She chuckled and got up to get her shoes.

"Kisa! Don't you even speak of that! I swear" Leon looked at her with his mouth agast.

"Why! I'm living with YOUR worst enemy too" She yelled at him, her eyes narrowing. She watched him as he stormed from the room. Right after he left though, a hand struck her hard across the face. Se looked up to see Cloud, ready to hit her again.

"Don't you ever bring **him **up again. Your a Leonheart, start acting like one" He left the room after slapping her again.

She was left there to get ready, thinking about that name. _Leonheart... How I hate that name, by which everyone says is a blessing. For I, it is a curse, not a blessing... She lost all right to that name on the day of her birth, when her mother died. They said I was a blessed child! Blessed for these loving men to care for me!_

"Kisa! Let's go" Leon yell from outside, pulling Kisa from her thought.

"Coming" She pulled on her shoes, getting up and running outside. There stood her father and Cloud, chatting. All her things were on a chocobo, and there were 3 others as well for riding. She hopped on one, as her father hopped up on another.

Kisa sighed as they kicked off their chocobos, riding off away from the place she could never call home.

-

Sephiroth stood alone on his front driveway as Kuja came riding up. Sephiroth gave him a dark look as he approached. He knew other the other Heros were coming, they always stayed in packs.

"Hey Sephiroth..."Zidane said quietly, his eyes staring into Sephiroth's colder ones.

S_o, they choose now to arrive... _Sephiroth smiled gently as Kuja came out, weapon drawn.

"So you little bastard, finally ready for my pay back" He threatened, staring down Zidane.

"Calm down, he's here on buisness." Sephiroth pointed to the blur of chocobos running toward them. _He doesn't want his duty anymore..._

-

Kisa's blue eyes opened and she saw it all. She must have fallen asleep while riding. She saw her father talking to a tall silver haired man; Sephiroth. He looked up at her, smiling.

"so, ya'll are taking her." Leon said, a buisness-like as he gave Kuja a bag. Then he came out; Seifer, the fallen knight.

"Yeah, but only for a year tops." He walked over to her, his blonde hair sweaty, obviously from working out. His eyes were the same ice blue as his but he had human eyes. "If you don't come back, I'll kill her and you." He said, not looking back as he reached out to grab her bags of her chocobo.

"Seifer" Leon yelled the warning.

"I won't touch her, too young for me." He said taking a bag, only to feel a quick slap to the face. "What the hell" He jumped back, letting go of the bag.

"Don't...touch...my...stuff..."Kisa said, sliding off her chocobo. Her cloak hid her from them, even her face was shadowed. She took all her bags, though they were quite heavy, and began to walk to the house. "Just show me where my room is." She ordered him, not looking at anyone.

"You can't order me around and shut up" Seifer yelled at her, giving her a slight shove.

Kisa dropped her things, turning her head to him, the hood falling from her head. "Why don't you make me" She asked, with her chilly blue eyes boring into his soul. black hair fall down.

The moment din't last long though as Sephiroth grabbed Kisa's arm. "Don't order us around." He wispered in her ear.

"Or you'll do what" She said, pulling from him.

"I'll-"

"Asshole" scream Zidane. Everyone looked at Kuja and Zidane, drawing their weapons. Not soon after, the brawl started, both going after each other. Kisa was watching them, emotionless, studying their moves. Suddenly, everyone was screaming and jumping, as a masamune slashed the two brawlers apart. Sephiroth as fuming.

"Rule one if you want to live here: Never brawl in my house, on my property, or in my presence. I don't like it when it's useless." He looked back at Kisa. " Rule two: Do not challenge my authority." He growled before walking into his house.


	2. House Rules

Ok Chapter 2! Send me reveiws! Please!

-

"Keep going" urged the smallest one of the men, smiling. "Your at the good part" He sounded like a kid around her, but was much older. "Please"

She smiled to him, nodding and then looking at the other two people. They both wanted her to go and so she did.

-

Kisa had been there a day, and never spoke a word to them. He cloak stayed on and when night fell, she finally left her room. She walked through the house, which was old and run down. It was covered in dust and dirt, with old furniture. She walked though the living room and saw Seifer on the couch, watching television. Kuja walked from the kitchen, only in his boxers, causing Seifer to throw a pillow at him. Neither noticed her, to her satisfaction.

"Put some clothes on, a girl is in the house." Sephiroth walked out of his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He eyed Kuja, who suddenly saw Kisa.

"How long you been watching us" He asked, pulling a pair of pants on, which he had grabbed from the back of the couch.

"I came in here about 5 seconds before you came out half nude." She said back, walking past all 3 to go to the kitchen. All of them watched her as she practically owned the house for the time being. _I'll be out in no time, _she thought, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"How old are you any way" Seifer walked in, Sephiroth behind him. Kuja was laughing out in the living room, watching them though the bar window.

"Just turned 17 in the summer." She responded, avoiding their eyes, hoping they wouldn't notice the deep blue. "Why do you want to know" She asked, with her same defiant attitude.

"Don't question us." Sephiroth told her, pushing past her to get a beer from their fridge.

"Why not? You questioned me." She said, looking at him. Her deep blue eyes shone in the light of the kitchen and Seifer gasped.

"What happened to you icey blue eyes" He asked, grabbing her arms to see her eyes more clearly.

She pulled away, glaring at him. "It's none of you god damn buisness" She told him, grabbing his soda and leaving. She didn't just leave the kitchen, she left the house. She ran after that, having no idea where she was going. She then felt someone grab her. She screamed and went to slap the person only to see Sephiroth. She pulled away roughly.

"Get away from me" She told him, walking backwards away from him, stumbling in the process.

"Calm down! I only need to ask you a question" He said trying to grab her. "Do you know what lives in these woods" He said putting a hand ove her mouth.

She shook her head, still pushing him away. "No, why"

"Omega weapon and his buddy Ultima weapon do, and ever other powerful creatures that were banished from the worlds." He said as the froest shook. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her, and began running, but then it came. Omega weapon, and it was in a bad mood. Sephiroth grabbed Kisa and threw her over his shoulder. He began running after that, hegot to the house and threw her on the couch and tried to catch his breathe.

"Are you insane" He screamed at her, causing her to fall off the couch. Seifer and Kuja ran out of their bedroom to see what he was screaming about.

"You never go into those woods! Never! You know where we are! Did you think you could fight him" Sephiroth grabbed her by the arm and shook her. Seifer had to pry Sephiroth's hand from her.

"Drop her! She didn't know" He yelled, pulling Sephiroth back.

"I knew, I've always known..." She whispered as she got off the floor. "I knew but I've never really feared monsters. Never feared death." She said before going to the kitchen to get water.

"Get back here."

She stopped and looked back, seeing Sephiroth watching her.

"Yes" She responded.

"I've got some rules to explain to you."

"Then begin explaining."

"Never got out in the woods, ever. Only the villians can since they are also evil. Even we rarely go in those woods, except to train. Rule two is obviously, no back talk. You live with 3 men with bad tempers and they hate you and your family. You aren't the one in charge here. If Seifer, Kuja or I give you an order, you follow it. If we ask about who you are, it's only because you'll be living with us. We want to know about you, since your father and the other heros told you about us. Never go in my room and if both Seifer and Kuja are in the same bedroom, don't go in there. You should be able to guess why." He smiled ever so gently but enough to be noticed. She giggled at the thought of Seifer and Kuja shacking together for a night.

"Understood." She giggled as she saw the wide eyes of Kuje and Seifer. "But what about MY privacy"

"We don't even want to go in your room, or bathroom." Sephiroth said, already warming up to this little girl. "Your pretty nice once you know your place."

Kisa eyes widened. "Your pushing it." She threatened to him, walking past him to her room, pulling the cloak of her hood up. "I hate this place, eveything in it. I've lost all my life to my father and uncles. I don't plan on being your friend. I'm only here because my father wants me out of his hair. Rule one for me, don't ask about me, if my father hadn't told you, you don't need to know." She turned back to him. "And do not ask about my past." She went inside her room with a new understanding of the men she lived with.

-

Sephiroth sat on the porch, thinking of this new girl in his house. _Amazing how she can be two different people. Her eyes, why did they change? I know she doesn't wear contacts. Why did she have those icey cat eyes during the day, but deep endless blue at night? _Sephiroth let his thoughts wander as Seifer came out. He patted Sephiroth's back.

"What's the matter, Sephie" Seifer asked, sitting next to him on the edge of the porch.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about our new roomate and the mysteries she brings with her. She holds secrets about what's going on out there." He looked at Seifer's ice blue eyes. "Damn you, stop calling me that pet name. I'm not your lover, Kuja is." He glared as Seifer leaned in close to him, kissing his neck. "Damn you Seifer, stop."

Seifer laughes, knowing Sephiroth didn't lean that way. "Sorry, but your so..." He laughed harder. "But yeah, your right. She is a true mystery. I never knew Squall, or now called Leon, to give up something of Rinoa. Her daugter looks so much like her and I just can't believe he that he hates her so much.

"I guess we're going to break her first rule. We need to know everything, and I do mean everything." Sephiroth said, watching the moon glow.


End file.
